According To You
by KEEPTHEFAITHDBSK
Summary: This is my take on WEST SIDE STORY.What if Bernardo fell in love with an American girl?how would the two groups react?Will these two be able to overcome these obstacles?Better than it sounds.Please check it out & ENJOY!Rated M for later ch & some language
1. Good Morning Manhattan

This is my first chapter of my version of WEST SIDE STORY.

The **BOLD **means it's a song being sung by the person

The _Italic _means it a sung being sung in the person's head so to speak and you can imagine what the character is doing...so use your imagination :P haha

Reviews would be great! ENJOY!!! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 1 Good Morning Manhattan

It was like any other normal day in the city of Manhattan. Kids were out and about playing in the parks, the basketball courts, or helping around the house. The Jets were hanging around the basketball courts today. They just sat there snapping their fingers, as if there was a song only they could hear. After awhile, they decided to leave the court and they still snapped to that song in their head. As they continued to walk down the street they ran into a male with darker skin, jet black hair, a red shirt with black pants. His name was Bernardo, the leader of the Sharks.

The Jets left Bernardo in the street and Bernardo went his way loathing the Jets. After awhile, Bernardo got some of his friends and walked to the basketball court where the Jets were playing some b-ball.

As the Jets were playing ball, Riff accidently tossed the ball into Bernardo's hands. There was tension on the court that anyone could have cut it with a butter knife.

"Come on," Riff said motioning for the basketball.

Bernardo dropped it and Riff picked it up, "Beat it."

The Sharks began to leave as did the Jets, but then one of the Sharks decided to trip Action…and then a fight broke out. The Sharks had the Jet's chasing them around. Later on Bernardo and three other Sharks found Baby John, writing STINKS underneath SHARKS. As Baby John was running away from the Sharks he was yelling, "JETS! HEY JETS!"

Luckily the Jets got there in time before the Sharks seriously hurt Baby John. The fight on for about 3 minutes before a police car pulled up. Officer Krupke and Lt. Schrank pulled the boys off of each other, "How many times have I told you pinks to cut this stuff out?!"

"Well if it isn't Lt. Schrank," Riff said motioning to his friends and in unison they said, "Top of the day, Lt. Schrank."

"And Officer Krupke," Bernardo said and then in unison Bernardo's friends said, "Top of the day, Officer Krupke."

"I'll give ya the top of the head." Officer Krupke said to the Sharks.

Lt. Schrank noticed A-Rab and Snowboy on the fence and yelled, "Hey you! Get down."

"But we are having such fun," A-Rab said.

"We enjoy playing rough," Snowboy said also.

"You see," Riff responded, "it keeps us deprived children off the foul city streets."

Lt. Schrank looked over at Baby John, "Hey, Baby John, com here."

Baby John walked over to Lt. Schrank. Lt. Schrank pulled Baby John over to Bernardo and the Sharks, "Which one of these Puerto Ricans bloodied ya, huh?"

"Ah excuse me sir," Riff interrupted, "We suspect the job was done by a cop."

"Two cops at least," Action responded quickly.

"Impossible!" Officer Krupke yelled.

"In America nothing is impossible," Bernardo countered with a smirk.

"Alright, wise guys," Lt. Schrank said threateningly, "now you listen to me. All of ya! You hoodlums don't own these streets and I've had all the rough housing I'm gonna put up with around here! You wanna kill each other? Kill each other! But you ain't gonna do it on my beat! Are there any questions?"

"Yes, sir," Bernardo replied, "would you mind translating that into Spanish?"

The Jets laughed at Bernardo's comment. Lt. Schrank glared at Bernardo and replied in disgust, "Get your…friends out of here, Bernardo…and stay out."

Bernardo only stared at Lt. Schrank with a little hurt in his eyes. Finally Lt. Schrank looked away from Bernardo and said, "Please."

"Alright, Sharks," Bernardo said with his head held high, "Vamanos!"

With that, the Sharks left the court and were gone and Lt. Schrank muttered to himself, "Boy oh boy. As if this neighborhood wasn't crummy enough."

Lt. Schrank turned around to see the Jets huddled up, "Now look, fellows, look let's be reasonable huh? If I don't get a little law and order around here, I'll be demoted to traffic corner and your friend don't like traffic corners. So that means you're gonna start making nice with the PR's from now on."

A-Rab turned his back to Lt. Schrank and shook his head until Lt. Schrank grabbed his shoulder, "I said nice get it! Cause if you don't and I catch anymore of you doing anymore brawling in my territory, I'm gonna personally beat the living crud out of each and every one of ya and see that you go to the cad and rot there."

"Now, Lt. Schrank, how many times do I have to tell you, you won't get anywhere if you threaten them like that?"

Everyone turned their heads to see a girl in the gate door. She had short dirty-blonde hair that was an inch or two above her shoulders. She had a hour-glass figure. She was about 5ft 4in tall and she looked like she weighed about 110lbs. She had emerald green eyes and a smile that made anyone smile even if they were having a crummy day. She was wearing a light blue skirt that was about an inch and a half above her knees and it really showed off her figure. She also wore a dark navy blue shirt that was tucked into the skirt neatly. (here is a picture of what she is wearing NOT WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE (and she is not wearing the hat)! h t t p : / / w w w . d u n b a r c o s t u m e s . c o . u k / a c a t a l o g / 1 5 9 1 7 x l . j p g )

"Allison!" Riff said passing Lt. Schrank.

"And how many times have I told you that that is the only way to get through to these kids!" Lt. Schrank explained loudly.

"I'll talk to them," Allison said with a smile, "I'm sure you have more important things to do."

Lt. Schrank looked at Riff who had his arm around Allison's shoulder, "Say good-bye to the nice boys, Krupke."

"Good-bye, boys." Officer Krupke said, "Good-bye, Miss Allison."

"Good-bye."

With that the Lt and Officer were gone and as they were pulling away Big Deal mocked Krupke, "Good-by, boys."

"Hey now. Be nice," Allison said, "They are only doing their job."

"But they were saying we don't own the street!" Action replied upset.

"Well, technically you don't." Allison answered.

Riff stepped up, "Allison, doll, we do own these streets. It took us a long time to gain ownership and we want to keep it."

Allison just shook her head, "You guys are too much, you know?"

"Thanks for helping us out, Allison," Ice said gratefully

"No problem. You know I would do anything for you guys."

A-Rab come up beside Allison and put his arm around her, "My girl is the best, isn't she?"

Allison twirled out of A-Rab arm, "I am not your girl."

"Not yet." A-Rab said smirking at her.

"So tell me," Allison said turning to Riff, "did you guys get in a fight with the Sharks again?"

"They started it! One of them spit at me!" Action said noisily, "And your brother got a cut on his face!"

Allison went over to Baby John (Who is her older brother by one year) and looked at his cut on his face, "It's only a cut, it's stopped bleeding. I think he'll live."

"If they didn't spit at me or hurt Baby John we wouldn't have needed to fight."

Allison shook her head, "You guys would have found another reason somehow, someway just to get in a fight with those boys. But, I can't deal with it now…I gotta get to work."

Allison started out of the court and looked back at the Jets. She sighed, "You guys hungry?"

They all smiled at her and followed her onto the street. Riff and A-Rab each took one of her arms. She looked at them saying, "There are other ways to exercise instead of fighting, you know?"

"We chase after them Sharks, we fight them using all body parts…I would say it's a good work-out." Riff said all smug.

"What do you do for exercise, Allison?" Diesel asked.

"I walk to work and I exercise being kind to others by saying hello to anyone and all of Manhattan!"

"Huh?" all the Jets said in unison.

_**ALLISON**_

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Woke up today**

**Feeling the way I always do**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Hungry for something**

**That I can't eat**

**Then I hear that beat**

**The rhythm of town**

**Starts calling me down**

**It's like a message from**

**High above**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Pulling me out**

**To the smiles and the**

**Streets that I love**

**Good morning Manhattan**

**Every day's like an open door**

**Every night is a fantasy**

**Every sounds like a symphony**

**Good morning Manhattan**

**And some day when I take to the floor**

**The world's gonna wake up and see**

**Manhattan and me**

Allison and the Jets got into the part of the city were people were shopping, eating, and living. This was a busy part of Manhattan that boys go to once in awhile.

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Look at my hair**

**What "do" can compare with mine today?**

**Oh, oh, oh,**

**I've got my hairspray and radio**

**I'm ready to go**

**The rats on the street**

**All dance round my feet**

**They seem to say**

**"Allison, it's up to you"**

**So, oh, oh**

**Don't hold me back**

**'Cause today all my dreams will come true**

**Good morning Manhattan**

**There's the flasher who lives next door**

**There's the bum on his bar room stool**

**They wish me luck on my way to work**

**Good morning Manhattan**

**And some day when I take to the floor**

**The world's gonna wake up and see**

**Manhattan and me**

She got out of A-Rab and Riff's arms and began to dance around a little. The boys laughed at energetic and cute she was. Riff then bowed a little and took her hand and danced with her.

**I know every step**

**I know every song**

**I know there's a place where I belong**

**I see all those party lights shining ahead**

**So someone invite me**

**Before I drop dead!**

_**THE JETS**_

**Before she drops dead!**

_**ALLISON (--And THE JETS--)**_

**So, Oh, Oh**

**Give me a chance**

**'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**Something inside of me makes me move**

**When I hear the groove**

**My pa tells me no**

**But my feet tell me go!**

**It's like a drummer inside my heart**

**So, oh, oh**

**Don't make me wait**

**One more moment for my life to start...**

_**THE JETS**_

**Good morning, good morning**

**Waiting for my life to start**

_**ALLISON (--And THE JETS--)**_

**I love you Manhattan**

**Every day's like an open door**

**Every night is a fantasy**

**Every sounds like a symphony**

**And I promise Manhattan**

**That someday when**

**I take to the floor**

**The world's gonna wake up and see**

**Gonna wake up and see**

**Manhattan and me...**

_**THE JETS**_

**Yes, More Or Less We All Agree**

_**ALLISON**_

**Manhattan and me...**

_**THE JETS**_

**Someday the world**

**Is gonna see**

_**ALLISON**_

**Manhattan and me**

Allison and the boys were standing outside a diner called Marty's Diner. It was one of the best diner's in the city. They walked in. Inside people were talking, having fun, eating, drinking coffee, etc.

"Take a seat, boys," Allison said motioning to a table, "I'll be right with you."

Allison walked into the back room to and there was the chef Tony, "Heyya! Allison, you're a little late."

"Had a rough night last night, Tony."

She put on her apron, grabbed her pad and pencil and walked outside. Right before she went over the Jets table someone said, "Hey there."

She turned to see Rebecca (who is Michelle Pfeiffer) smiling at her.

"Hey, Rebecca," Allison said with a smile, "I thought you were working in the afternoon."

"I am," Rebecca answered, "I was hungry and didn't feel like making my own breakfast."

Allison smiled and walked towards the boys. She got their orders of cokes and food. As she was giving the food to the boys Riff asked, "So you coming to the dance tonight, doll?"

Allison shook her head, "Nope. I told you, Riff, I got stuff to do."

"Aw, come on, baby girl," A-Rab said grabbing her hand.

Allison pulled her hand away and took a deep breath, "No, boys. Not this time ok?"

"You say that every time though, Allison," Action complained.

"Enjoy your food."

The boys began to dig in. Riff whispered, "We gotta get her to that dance. She needs to have a little fun."

"But she won't listen to you, A-Rab or me," Baby John explained.

"Well then," Riff said as he took a bite of his French fry, "We need to hit her weak spot and I know exactly what it is."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. If I get reviews I will write another Chapter. I promise it will get better! Thanks again!!! PLEZ REVIEW!! :)


	2. Grow Back Down

This is my second chapter of my version of WEST SIDE STORY. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

The **BOLD **means it's a song being sung by the person

The _Italic _means it a sung being sung in the person's head so to speak and you can imagine what the character is doing...so use your imagination :P haha

Reviews would be great! ENJOY!!! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 2 Grow Back Down

"You want us to do what?" Graziella asked Riff.

"We want you girls to convince Alison to come to the dance tonight." Riff said.

"Well, have you asked her yourselves?" Velma asked.

"Well yeah," Action answered, "She won't even listen to Baby John."

The Jet girls looked at each other and finally Graziella said, "Once that girl has made up her mind, there is no changing it."

"You girls gotta convince her," A-Rab practically begged, "I just wanna make her my girl and show her a good time is all."

The girls looked at each other and again a little reluctant to convince Allison to go to the dance. They knew her better than anybody. Before she got her job at the diner, before she started taking care of her obese mother and drunken father, she was just as free as the Jets were. Graziella looked at Riff and took a deep breath.

"She needs a night off and you know she does," Riff said walking to his girl, "You know her better than anyone. Please…we all miss her."

Graziella took another deep breath, "I'll see what I can do."

Riff and the boys smiled knowing they didn't have to worry. If anyone can convince Allison to go to the dance, Graziella and Velma can.

* * *

It was about six pm and Allison was cleaning up some of the tables. Tonight they were closing early because they knew all the kids were going to the gym dance and there was no need to stay open.

"You going to that dance tonight, sweetheart?" Rebecca asked coming out from the back.

Allison laughed softly, "Naw, I got stuff I need to do at home."

"I think you need a night off, babe, you deserve it after all the work you have been doing for the last two and half years."

Allison laughed at Rebecca's comment, "I'm ok. Go home and I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night, kid," Rebecca said exiting the building.

You see…Allison has the early shift in the morning so; she has the key to lock up at night and open up in the morning. As she was wiping down a table Graziella, Velma, and the other Jet girls walked into the diner in their dance dresses.

"Hi girls!" Allison said excitedly, "You guys look great!"

"Thanks, girl!" Velma said turning.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Graziella asked cocking her right eyebrow.

"I'm busy and I gotta go home to help ma and pa." Allison explained walking over to the bar.

"You need a night off, Alli," Minnie said sitting in one of the stools.

"You sound like everyone else I know," Allison said with a sigh, "I'm too busy for a dance."

"Since when is Allison too busy to dance the night away?!" Graziella asked in sarcastic shock, "This only proves you need to get your hips shaking again!"

"That was two years ago," Allison said, "I got a job to do and I have a family to provide for."

"You're only seventeen though," Pauline said.

"Next time. I promise." Allison said wiping down the bar.

"That's what you said last time and the time before that," Velma replied, "We miss you, Alli."

Allison stopped wiping and looked at her girlfriends. She shook her head, "I can't, girls, I'm sorry."

Graziella sighed heavily until she finally asked, "What happened to that free, wild, entertaining, passionate, dancing girl I knew? I believe many called her The Dancing Queen. Cause I haven't seen her around for quite some time."

Allison looked up at Graziella, "I grew up."

"Well then grow back down, honey! Cause we don't like this new you!" Graziella said with a laugh.

**_GRAZIELLA & VELMA_**

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**See that girl**

**Watch that scene**

**Diggin' the dancing queen**

**Friday night and the lights are low**

**Looking out for a place to go**

**Where they play the right music**

**Getting in the swing**

**You come to look for a king**

**_GRAZIELLA_**

**Anybody could be that guy**

**Night is young and the music's high**

**With a bit of rock music**

**Everything is fine**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

**And when you get the chance**

**GRAZIELLA & VELMA and THE JET GIRLS**

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet**

**Only seventeen**

**Dancing queen**

**Feel the beat from the tambourine**

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**See that girl**

**Watch that scene**

**Diggin' the dancing queen**

**_Allison_**

**You're a teaser, you turn 'em on**

**Leave 'em burning and then you're gone**

**Looking out for another**

**Anyone will do**

**You're in the mood for a dance**

**And when you get the chance**

**_GRAZIELLA, VELMA, ALLISON and THE JET GIRLS_**

**You are the dancing queen**

**Young and sweet**

**Only seventeen**

**Dancing queen**

**Feel the beat from the tambourine**

**You can dance**

**You can jive**

**Having the time of your life**

**See that girl**

**Watch that scene**

**Diggin' the dancing queen**

**diggin' the dancing queen**

**you can dance**

**you can jive**

**having the time of your life**

**see that girl**

**watch that scene**

**diggin' the dancing queen**

"What do you say, Alli?" Graziella asked as Clarice brought forward a beautiful blue bubble hemmed dress with a bow in the back (here is what it looks like h t t p : / / 4 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ R k d N 7 k E o R c E / S h F H m W 2 L s G I / A A A A A A A A D I g / G y V y D z I 2 m Q M / s 4 0 0 / 3 2 4 _ 2 . j p g ). She looked at the dress and back at her girls, took a deep breath and said, "Ok. I'll go."

Graziella squealed and hugged her best friend, "The boys will be so happy. Baby John will pick you up at your house, ok?"

"Got it."

"Do you promise that you will be there?" Velma asked suspiciously.

Allison smiled at her friend and nodded, "I promise."

With that the girls left the dress with Allison as she continued to close the diner and the girls went off to meet the Jets before the dance. As Allison walked home, she was finally going to get a night to herself and her friends…that is something she had needed for a long time…and all she needed was a push.

* * *

Allison walked down the stairs of her house She had on the blue dress on with a pair of silver earrings and silver heels. In the family room sat her four hundred sixty pound woman on the couch. Allison walked into the room, "How do I look, Ma?"

The woman looked at her daughter, "Oh, honey, you look beautiful. Blue has always been your color."

Allison smiled as she took her mother's dishes into the kitchen. She turned on the faucet but her mother yelled, "Honey! Don't do that now. Go out and have fun! Do that later."

Allison put the dishes down and turned the water off, "Ok, Ma. Now are you sure you will be ok without me?"

"I will be fine."

Allison nodded with a deep breath, "Ok."

Then there was a knock on the door. Allison fixed herself before heading to the door. As she passed her mother, she grabbed her hand. Allison looked at her mother. Her mother smiled at her daughter, "You have yourself some fun, ok, sweetheart? You deserve it more than anyone in the world."

Allison nodded with a smile and kissed her mother's forehead, "Good night, Ma."

Allison went to the door and there stood Baby John. She shut the door and they began to walk linked arms. Baby John looked at his little sister, "You look great, Alli."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself, Johnny."

"So um…how is uh…" Baby John said nervously, "How's Ma?"

Allison smiled, "She's ok. Still can't walk that well," Allison explained, "She misses you, Johnny."

Baby John nodded, "I miss her too..but if Pa is still living there-"

"I know," Allison interrupted, "and she understands too."

They were silent for a few minutes as they continued to walk until Baby John said, "The guys are gonna be so happy to see you. This means the whole gang is gonna be back together."

Allison laughed silently, "You're right. It should be fun."

They walked the rest of the way discussing all sorts of things. Meanwhile at the dance the Jets (minus Baby John) and The Jets' girls (minus Allison) were dancing on one side of the gym while the Sharks were dancing on the other.

After some dancing the Jets and their girls took a break and sat down. A-Rab looked to the door, "Are you sure Allison is coming, Graziella?"

"She said she was coming, just be patient will ya," Graziella answered annoyed.

"What if she was lying?" Snowboy asked.

"Allison would never lie to us!" Velma replied.

"Velma is right," Graziella agreed, "Allison will be here! I know she will."

"And why is that, doll?" Riff asked putting his arm around her.

Graziella looked at her boy, "Because she is like you, Riff. She don't wanna disappoint the boys here."

"Huh? What crazy talk are you saying over there?" Action asked.

"All of you know how my Riff if the Ladies Choice. Every one of the girls that know Riff is attracted to him, even though I'm his main girl," Graziella explained, "The same applies to Allison. Every boy she knows is attracted to her in some way, shape, or form. Even if she had a boy, she is the Gentlemen's Choice."

"Graziella, doll, you're my girl though," Riff said trying to defend himself.

She looked at her man with a smirk, "Don't lie to me and tell me you are not the least bit attracted to Allison. I know you are."

"You are a ladies' man, Riff," Ice admitted sarcastically.

Riff sighed loudly and grinned, "You caught me. I am in fact a ladies' man and I am proud of it!"

**_RIFF_**

**Hey little girl with the cash to burn**

**Well I'm selling something you won't return**

**Hey little girl take me off the shelf**

**'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself**

**Once you browse through the whole selection**

**Shake those hips in my direction**

**Bringing it back if she never did see**

**Take me home and then unwrap me**

**Shop around with every dollar**

**I've got to be**

**The ladies' choice**

**Ladies' choice**

**The ladies' choice**

The Jet's didn't see it, but as they were dancing away, Bernardo and some other Sharks entered the gym. Bernardo glowered at the Jets as they danced with smiles on their faces.

**_RIFF_**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale**

**_THE JETS_**

**Hey little girl looking for a sale**

**_RIFF_**

**Test drive this American male**

**_THE JETS_**

**Test drive this American male**

**_RIFF_**

**It's going to take cash to fill my tank**

**_THE JETS_**

**It's going to take cash to fill my tank**

**_RIFF_**

**So let's crack open your piggy bank**

**_THE JETS_**

**So let's crack open your piggy bank**

**_RIFF_**

**Hey little girl you're window shopping**

**I got something that's traffic stopping**

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree**

**I'm the ladies' choice**

**The ladies' choice**

**The ladies' choice**

"HEY! HEY LOOK!" Action yelled jumping up and down, "It's Baby John and Allison!"

Allison and Baby John walked over towards the Jet's. Everyone greeted Allison with hugs and smiles. Allison was so happy to be with her friends. Bernardo looked over to see what all the commotion was about. He saw Allison and examined her trying to figure out why the Jets and the girls were praising her in a way. Riff looked at Graziella who smiled, "You be the first to dance with her. It's only right that the Ladies' Choice dances with the Gentlemen's Choice." Riff walked over to Allison took her hand and literally pulled her onto the dance floor. Bernardo didn't take his eyes off of Allison and the Sharks noticed Riff pulling a girl onto the dance floor.

**_RIFF_**

**Wow!**

Riff pulled her into his arms quickly and Allison could not help but smile…she had not danced in a good two and half years.

**Hey little girl on a spending spree**

**I don't come cheap but the kisses come free**

**On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree**

**Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea**

**I come with a lifetime guarantee**

**One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three**

**It's the ladies' choice**

**I'm the ladies' choice**

**The ladies' choice**

**I'm the ladies' choice, choice, choice**

**I'm the ladies' choice...**

The Jets and the girls cheered for Allison and Riff. Riff kissed Allison's forehead and whispered, "Great to have you back, Allison."

Bernardo stared at the Jet's who were praising this blue dress beauty. After awhile of praise to Allison, Baby John noticed Bernardo and some of the Sharks staring at them. He tapped Riff's shoulder, "Hey, Riff, pick up."

The Jet's turned to the Sharks and the Sharks continued to stare. Allison looked from the Jets to the Sharks and back to the Jets. They began to walk towards each other and Allison was about to stop Riff from approaching the Sharks but Graziella stopped her and shook her head.

"Alright boys and girls! Alright!" Glad Hand said going between the two groups, "Attention please! This a fine turn out we have here tonight."

"And it's all for you, Glad Hand," Action said sarcastically.

Glad Hand continued, "I know all you boys and girls are here to make new friends and get closer to old ones. So tonight, tonight kids, we're gonna do something special. We're gonna have a get together dance."

Both the Sharks and the Jets began to sarcastically agree and dance with each other sarcastically. Glad Hand continued, "Now I want you to form two circles. Boys on the outside and girls on the inside."

"Hey where are you?" A-Rab asked before Allison hit the back of his head.

Glad Hand laughed it off, "Ok. Now when the music stops the boy will dance with which ever girl is opposite. Ok? Two circles kids!"

Everyone either sarcastically agreed or shook their heads in disapproval. Glad Hand then said, "Well…it wouldn't hurt you to try."

"It hurts! It hurts!" Snowboy said sarcastically and everyone laughed.

The groups stared at each other until Riff walked out and motioned for Graziella to join him and she did. Then Bernardo walked up next to Riff and motioned for his girl Anita to join him and she did. They both snapped their fingers and their friends and their girls joined them. A-Rab took Allison and they went on the other side of Bernardo and Anita. Bernardo noticed Allison and did a full body examination. He had to admit for an American girl that the blue dress looked good on her. Allison looked over at Bernardo who immediately looked away and down at his feet. Allison looked at her feet too and smiled bashfully.

"That's it, kids," Glad Hand said, "Keep the ball rolling! Round she goes, and where she stops, nobody knows."

As soon as everyone was in the circle Glad Hand blew a whistle, "Boys to my right and girls to my left."

The music began to play and the kids circled each other. After awhile the music stopped and they looked to see who was opposite. Riff was opposite of Anita, and Allison was opposite of Bernardo. Bernardo and Allison looked at each not taking their eyes off of each other. A-Rab stepped in front of Allison and pulled her away, Riff grabbed his girl, and Bernardo and Anita were rejoined. They all went to opposite sides of the gym and….

"MAMBO!"

"MAMBO!"

"GO!!"

Then the two groups went into a dance off. Eventually the Sharks and their girls started dancing and the Jets watched them. As the Sharks were dancing, Allison looked at Bernardo and Bernardo noticed her. As they were dancing, he smirked at her and continued to dance with Anita. Afterwards, The Jet's showed-off their dance moves. A-Rab and Allison were among them. The Sharks formed a circle of their own and everyone watched Anita and Bernardo do their thing. The Jet's then invaded their circle as Riff did a flip to show-off. He then grabbed Allison and began to dance with her. Both groups had formed their own circles, still trying to best the other circle. Eventually, Riff twirled out of his arms and there was a Jet there show accidently tripped her and she fell into the Sharks circle and Anita tripped over Allison.

"I am so sorry!" Allison said getting up off the floor.

"What is your problem?!" Anita shouted.

"I just tripped. It was an accident," Allison said shrugging her shoulder, "I'm much better dancer when I'm not in a circle where there are people I can trip over."

Anita scoffed, "A good dancer? You know nothing about dancing."

"Hey!" Riff said getting in front of Allison, "She is the best dancer in this damn city, you hear?"

"Don't talk to Anita like that!" Bernardo said threateningly getting in between Anita and Riff.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Allison yelled getting in between the two boys, "No fighting ok?"

Riff looked down at her, "But what she said to you—"

"It's ok, Riff," Allison said before looking at Bernardo, "I am sorry for tripping your girl. It was unintentional truly. All I ask is that no one fight's tonight. Please?"

Bernardo looked at Allison and back at Riff. Riff cocked his right eyebrow. Bernardo looked back at Allison. He just couldn't bring himself to disagree with her and why was that he wondered. She is a white American girl for goodness sake. He finally nodded, "Si…no fighting."

Allison smiled and Bernardo could feel his face getting a little warm…he kept wondering what was wrong with him. Allison took his hand and shook it, "Thank you and enjoy the rest of your evening."

A-Rab then put his arm around Allison and pulled her away with the other Jet's. The Sharks went to the opposite side of the gym. Throughout the evening, Bernardo caught himself taking glimpses at Allison. He did not understand why he wanted to keep looking at her. He had a girl and she was like him…but he knew there was something different about this blue dress beauty…but what?

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. The gym scene is one of my favortie scenes in the whole movie! Please tell me what you think. If I get reviews I will write another Chapter. I promise it will get better! Thanks again!!! PLEZ REVIEW!! :)


	3. Bernardo’s Homework

This is my thired chapter of my version of WEST SIDE STORY. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

The **BOLD **means it's a song being sung by the person

The _Italic _means it a sung being sung in the person's head so to speak and you can imagine what the character is doing...so use your imagination :P haha

Reviews would be great! ENJOY!!! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 3 Bernardo's Homework

It has been one week since the night of the gym dance. Allison had been hard at work and the Jet's had not been in fight for the whole week which was a record for them. Allison was so happy that they had been behaving.

Allison got into the diner for her breakfast and lunch shift. Rebecca was taking an order to a table and after followed Allison to the back, "Tell me how your mother is doing?"

"She's ok," Allison said with a shrug as she put on her apron, "She is still her cheerful as always."

"What about your father?"

Allison was silent for a few seconds, "He's getting better. He is not gambling as much. But I gotta get out there and do my job."

Rebecca stopped her and pushed Allison's left sleeve up to her shoulder. There it was…a fresh, new bruise. Rebecca looked at Allison in concern, "So what excuse are you going to give me this time? You fell down the stairs? Or you tripped? Or are you going to be honest and tell me that your father lost at gambling and he took it out on you?"

"I ran into a wall this time. I have to go do my job now!" Allison said before walking out the back room.

Rebecca took a deep breath, "What are we gonna do with her Tony?"

Tony looked at Rebecca, "All we can do is make her feel safe and that she can come to us whenever she needs to. You know she won't leave her Mother either."

"I know," Rebecca said with a sigh, "I just don't want to see her in a hospital or cold on the side of the street."

* * *

The diner was getting many customers today. Saturday is usually their best day. Rebecca, Allison, Tony, and the other employees were hard at work serving their customers. Without warning, Bernardo, Chino, Pepe, Indio, and Luis walked into the diner. Rebecca looked at them as they tried to figure out what to do, "First time these guys seen a diner?"

"Come on, Rebecca," Allison said grabbing her pad and a pencil, "They probably have never been to a diner before."

Rebecca watched Allison walk over to the Bernardo and his friends and merrily said, "Hi. Welcome to Marty's Diner. Follow me to your table."

"It's you," Bernardo said which cause Allison to turn around, "The girl in the blue dress who ran into Anita."

Allison smiled, "You remember me? That's sweet. Well, I mean…the fact that the reason you remember is for running into your girlfriend…Uh yeah, ok, come along to your table now."

The boys followed Allison to a round table. Allison stood in front of them, "Hello. I am Allison and I will be your server today. What can I get you guys to drink?"

All the boys ordered Cokes and Allison told them she would get in a minute after she served another table their meal. As Allison served another table their food Lt. Schrank came in and he noticed Bernardo and his friends sitting at a table. As he walked over to them, Rebecca tapped Allison's shoulder, "Schrank is here."

Allison saw him and quickly filled up the drinks. Lt. Schrank stopped at the table and Bernardo looked up at him. Lt. Schrank shook his head, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are here for lunch," Bernardo explained.

"I'm sure you can't afford a diner like this," Lt. Schrank said with a laugh, "This is one of the best diner's in town and I think you guys are causing problems."

"We have been saving our money because we heard this was a good place and we want to try it ourselves." Pepe clarified.

"If you guys don't clear outta here in one mi—"

"Excuse me, Lt," Allison said coming up next to Schrank, "Here are your drinks, boys."

Allison gave Bernardo and his friends their Cokes, "We have the best Cokes in the city. Right, Lt. Schrank?"

"What are you doing, Allison?" Lt. Schrank asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I'm serving my customers their drinks, sir," Allison explained politely, "It's one of my few talents."

"I mean why are you serving these guys?" Lt. Schrank asked.

"Because they are sitting at one of the tables I am assigned to serve and it's my job to serve my assigned tables," Allison explained.

"You don't have to do that. They got no right ordering you around and they are causing trouble fo—"

"Lt. Schrank," Allison interrupted, "One…I have to serve them because it is my job. Two…they are only telling me what they want to drink and eat. Three…I am pretty sure all they are doing is sitting in the diner and at their table like everyone else. Here at Marty's Diner we accept anyone and everyone who is hungry for great food."

Lt. Schrank looked surprised at her answer and looked back at Bernardo with an upset look on his face, "I still don't buy it!"

Lt. Schrank started to move towards Bernardo who got out of his seat and backed away. Then, Allison got in between them. Lt. Schrank gave her a stern look, "Allison, please don—"

"How about a large coffee, huh?" Allison offered and Lt. Schrank cocked his right eyebrow, "It'll be on the house."

Lt. Schrank heaved a sigh and looked from Bernardo to Allison, "Make it snappy."

As Allison went to get his coffee, Lt. Schrank glared at Bernardo as he sat back down with his friends. Allison handed him his coffee with a smile, "Have a good day, sir."

Lt. Schrank left quickly. Allison sighed in relief and everyone in the diner went to back to their own conversations and meals. She turned back to the Sharks, "Sorry about that. Now…what can I get you guys to eat?"

They all ordered hamburger with French fries except Pepe didn't want lettuce on his hamburger. Allison gave the order to Tony and waited. Rebecca came over to her, "Why did you do that, honey?"

"Because Schrank was not being fair and I had to stand up for them," Allison explained kind of shocked that she was asked that.

"I just don't want people to look at you any different," Rebecca said with a tone of concern, "You're a good kid. I mean imagine of your friends found out."

"The Jet's?" Allison asked, "Well, they will just have to deal with the fact that I think everyone just needs to give them a chance."

"Allison," Rebecca answered in a soft tone, "You belong to the Jet's and—"

"I don't belong to anyone!" Allison said slamming her hand down and raising her voice a little.

Rebecca was taken aback by how Allison responded. Tony rang the kitchen bell, "Order up, Alli!"

Allison went to get her order of five hamburgers. She walked over to Bernardo and his friends, "Ok, boys, here you are and no lettuce for you, sir. Just let me know if you guys want free refills. Enjoy your meal."

"Wait!" Bernardo said quickly as he grabbed her hand.

Allison's eyes got wide, "Yes?"

Bernardo let go of her hand swiftly, "Do we really get free refills?"

Allison smiled, "Yep. It's the policy here."

"But we are different from you," Chino observed.

"Your human aren't you?" Allison asked smirking and putting her hands on her hips, "If you human you get a free refill on any soda."

The boys looked at each other smiling and they all said, "Gracias," and then they turned to their food to dig in.

"De nada," Allison said with a big grin and a giggle.

Bernardo looked up at her and smiled in surprise, "So…what you know like two words in Spanish?"

"Maybe five or six," Allison answered trying to show-off a little, "Well anyway, enjoy your meal and let me know if you guys want refills."

The boys did enjoy their meal and their free refills. After they left, Allison started to leave herself since she only had the morning and afternoon shift. She was out the door by the time she heard someone calling after her, "Allison!"

It was Rebecca. Allison crossed her arms and waited for her to catch up to her. Rebecca took a deep breath, "About what I said earlier. I am sorry. I know you are an independent girl. But you know I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

Allison nodded, "I know. It's ok. But you better get back in there. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rebecca watched Allison walk away for a minute before walking back into the diner.

* * *

Allison made it to the grocery store to buy some bread to make her Ma a grilled cheese sandwich. As Allison picked up two packages of Wonder Bread, she heard arguing at the cash register. She went up to pay and to see what was going on. There stood Bernardo arguing with the store manager Jim Carter. She walked up behind Bernardo and cleared her throat, "Hiya, Mr. Carter."

Mr. Carter and Bernardo turned around. Bernardo looked surprised to see her and Allison smiled at him. Mr. Carter clapped his hands together and grinned, "Miss Allison! So good to see you. Two Wonder Breads…that will be one dollar."

"He was here first, so he should pay first."

"He can't afford it sweetheart."

Allison cocked her eyebrow, "Why is that? Just one loaf is fifty cents."

"He told me the price went up to one dollar and fifty cents," Bernardo said harshly.

Allison looked at Mr. Carter, "That is ridiculous."

Mr. Carter but his bottom lip. Allison took the fifty cents from Bernardo's hand, put it on the counter, took a bag from behind the counter, and handed the bag to Bernardo. Then, Allison put her one dollar on the counter for her bread. She looked up at Mr. Carter, "Good day," and she left.

Bernardo looked back at Mr. Carter whose face began to turn red and that was Bernardo's cue to beat it. He ran onto the sidewalk and saw Allison walking away. He ran after her, "Hey!"

Allison turned her head, "Hey. Is he giving you more trouble?"

"No, no, no. I just wanted to ask…why you are helping me out?"

Allison looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I am so different from you and yet you are defending us. In the store, in the diner, and at the dance you stopped us from fighting. I don't get it."

Allison smiled up at Bernardo, "Because I feel that they way you and your friends are being treated is not right. You may physically look different from me and my friends…but like I said earlier, you are human. You and I are no different."

Bernardo took in what she said and tried to understand it. Allison giggled for a minute before saying, "I actually have to get going. My Ma is getting hungry."

"Of course."

Allison turned to walk away from Bernardo. Bernardo watched her walk away until he finally asked, "What is your name?"

Allison stopped and smiled to herself before turning to face Bernardo, "Allison."

Bernardo grinned and nodded, "I am Bernardo."

Allison chuckled softly, "Bernardo. You look like a Bernardo."

Bernardo smiled with a nod. Allison waved as if to say 'See you around'. Bernardo watched her walk away for a minute until he turned the opposite way to go home. He then realized that Anita had not been on his mind as much since the dance. He wanted to get to know her more…he wanted to spend time with her…and yet he truly did not understand why. She was a white girl and he was Puerto Rican…He knew he had some homework to do.

**_BERNARDO_**

**Each time I see you I stop  
You lookin so hot  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8  
I can't think  
Got me hypnotic  
Is it that cute little walk?  
Or that smile when you talk?  
I can't fake this  
I can't hardly wait  
Either way, you got excited**

**Ain't nobody takin care of you  
Apparently not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
But now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl I swear**

**I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework**

**Do my best to chill  
But can't wait until  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8... o'clock  
Tick Tick Tick Tock  
If you feel it don't make me wait  
Another moment of another day  
Don't wait another day**

**Ain't no body taking care of you  
Apparently not  
Let me show you girl what I can do  
Hold back, lay low, step back  
Now, till I find out everything about you  
Girl I swear**

**I'm putting in homework  
Till I get to know you  
I'm putting in homework  
I'll study your every move  
I'm putting in homework  
Till I know everything you like  
I'm gonna push, gonna mash, gonna grind  
I'm on the grind till I know it  
I'm putting in homework**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. What do you think of Allison and Bernardo? Please tell me what you think. If I get reviews I will write another Chapter. I promise it will get better! Thanks again!!! PLEZ REVIEW!! :)


End file.
